AG033: Now That's Flower Power!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis After arriving to Slateport City, May begins her training for the Contest. However, just as she and Beautifly have some good results, a boy named Drew appears and starts belittling May. May does not give up and has a battle with Ash. Despite losing, a man named Mr. Big appears and teaches May about Contests. He takes them to the shop, where he finds May's Torchic had eaten his Bluk Berry, which is to be used in tonight's firework event. In order to make amends, May goes with her friends in search for the berry. Episode Plot The heroes arrive to the Pokémon Center, where they watch how other trainers practice with their Pokémon for the Pokémon Contest. May is aware the Contest starts in two weeks, but does not think that is much of a problem. After arriving to the beach, May decides to show what combo she has been working on lately. May spins and sends Beautifly, who spreads pollen around with its wings. However, May has spinned around too much, making her dazed. Regardless, May throws three frisbee to Beautifly, who uses Gust to levitate them in mid-air. However, Beautifly gusts away the sand, causing the heroes and the people on the beach to be engulfed by the sand. The heroes go elsewhere, where May has Beautifly use Silver Wind. Beautifly does so, but fails, displeasing May, who knows that move would earn them a lot of appeal. Ash points out they need more practice, so May throws three frisbees, allowing Beautifly to levitate them in mid-air. May catches the two of the frisbee, but the third one is flying towards a boy. The boy catches the frisbee and claims May won't earn the appeals with "a cheezy act like that". The boy throws the frisbee at May's feet, claiming she has no finesse into it, insulting May, who demands the boy's name. The boy introduces himself as Drew, a fellow Coordinator, who claims May and Beautifly have no style. May yells Drew should not've insulted her Pokémon, but Drew pays no attention, claiming children like the heroes are should not be close to his resort. May suspects Drew is entering the Contest too; Drew humiliates her as "a brilliant genius", as the two new rivals stare at each other. Meowth and James gaze at the beach and notice Jessie is training her Dustox. James and Meowth are surprised Jessie is going to enter, but Jessie points out Dustox's combinations and Jessie's beauty are a winning formula. Dustox uses Poison Sting, but it starts using it on Team Rocket, who flees away. Elsewhere, Ash sends Taillow to train May and Beautifly. Beautifly uses Silver Wind, spreading the pollen around. Taillow evades Beautifly and uses Peck. Beautifly evades the attack and engulfs Taillow by using String Shot. May panics and has Beautifly use Gust, causing Taillow to fall down. While Taillow is trying to cut through the string, Beautifly uses Silver Wind, but fails once more. Taillow breaks out and damages Beautifly with Wing Attack. Ash praises Taillow, while May rushes to Beautifly, who is okay. A man comes and starts clapping for this Contest battle. May is flattered, but the man was clapping for Ash and Taillow, seeing how great potential they have. May points out she is the one entering, so the man remembers how nervous he was before his first Contest. The man introduces himself as Mr. Big, who has been participating in Contests for some time. Max wonders if Mr. Big had won any Contests and is told Mr. Big has three ribbons. This amazes May, who wants to be taught a lot of lessons. Mr. Big advises a Coordinator must stay calm, else the Pokémon will feel nervous and fail. While Mr. Big is offering advice, Torchic wakes up and sees a building. It smells something good and goes into the building. Mr. Big also points out a Pokémon should also eat special food to look better in the Contests. He pulls out an item, which Max identifies as the PokéBlock Case. Mr. Big gives it to May, who appreciates the gift. Mr. Big takes them to his shop, promising he has something they could be interested in. Team Rocket watches this and decide to follow them. Mr. Big admits he has been working on fireworks, which explode and show a shape of a Pokémon. However, he cannot decide the color and has to finish by tonight. Suddenly, May's Torchic comes out and is mushed with black color. Mr. Big checks out and sees Torchic ate all of his Bluk Berries, which cause the mouth to go black. Mr. Big admits he was to give the berries to them all, but now has nothing to mix for the firework color. May apologizes and forces Torchic to do the same, but Mr. Big claims it was his fault for not closing the shop. May promises she will get some Bluk Berries for Mr. Big, even if he warns her the berries are rare and hard to find. Team Rocket has heard of this and Meowth plans to give the berries to the boss, so his hair would look shinier. James is amazed by the idea, but realizes the boss' mouth would become black, to which Meowth brushes off. Regardless, Jessie refuses their plan, since she plans on giving the berries to Dustox. As the heroes search, May sees her Torchic is gone. She hears Torchic, who found a Bluk Berry on a tree, which is on a lone cliff. Torchic tries to get to the tree, but fails. Instead, Torchic runs off and jumps, managing to hang on a branch. The heroes find Torchic and the branch snaps. Beautifly pulls Torchic away with String Shot, saving Torchic. However, May faces Drew, who has the Bluk Berry and claims the last move had some "art". May points out the berries belong to Torchic, but Drew promises to return them after a battle. Team Rocket watches and plan on stealing the berry. May sends Beautifly and Drew his Roselia, who spreads pollen around the field. Beautifly starts with Tackle, though Roselia uses Petal Dance, negating Beautifly's attack and hitting it. Roselia continues with Stun Spore, knocking Beautifly on the ground. Drew expresses he expected much more and has Roselia use Magical Leaf. May urges Beautifly to fly up, but Ash and Max remind her she needs to calm down. May remembers Mr. Big's words and gains determination, ordering Beautifly to use Silver Wind. Beautifly does so and negates Magical Leaf attack and hits Roselia away, shocking Drew. Suddenly, Brock notices the Bluk Berry is taken away, by Team Rocket. Before the heroes go after Team Rocket, May claims the battle is over, since someone really needs the Bluk Berries. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket has a device that absorbs electricity. Pikachu tries once more, but fails. Instead, Drew has Roselia use Solarbeam, destroying the absorber. Pikachu and Roselia repeat their attacks, blasting Team Rocket off, who drop the berry. Torchic rushes and catches the berry, but falls down a cliff. Beautifly uses String Shot, saving Torchic once more. May thanks Drew, who points out the battle will continue in an actual Contest, claiming if May can even pass the preliminary round. Drew walks away, but May is determined to prove that. During the night, Mr. Big releases the fireworks. The heroes, as well as Drew and Roselia, are amazed to see patterns of Pikachu, Pichu, Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko and others. Debuts Character *Drew *Mr. Big Pokémon Roselia (Drew's) Move *Silver Wind *Magical Leaf Item *PokéBlock Case *Bluk Berry (picture) Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Dragonite *The episode title's name is derived from the phrase "flower power". This also happens to be the basis for a Johto episode that aired in 2000, named Flower Power. *This episode is featured on the Volume 1: Grass copy of Pokémon Elements. Mistakes *When May is practicing with Beautifly, its mouth disappears for a scene. *When everyone agrees to join Mr. Big at his shop, the ears of May's bandanna are colored brown. *When May lunges at Drew, her capris disappear. Gallery May spinned around too much AG033 2.jpg Beautifly gusts the heroes and the sand away AG033 3.jpg Beautifly tries to use Silver Wind AG033 4.jpg May is angry Drew insulted her Beautifly AG033 5.jpg Drew ignores May AG033 6.jpg Dustox uses Poison Sting on Team Rocket AG033 7.jpg Taillow got binded by String Shot AG033 8.jpg Beautifly gets hit by Wing Attack AG033 9.jpg Mr. Big gives May a PokéBlock Case AG033 10.jpg Torchic ate the Bluk Berry AG033 11.jpg May forces Torchic to apologize AG033 12.jpg Meowth imagines the boss with the shiny hair and black mouth AG033 13.jpg Torchic managed to come to the tree AG033 14.jpg Beautifly saves Torchic AG033 15.jpg Drew appears once more, with the berry he took AG033 16.jpg Roselia launches Magical Leaf AG033 17.jpg Team Rocket taunts the twerps AG033 18.jpg The fireworks are launched in air }} Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes